A G-Boys' Fans' Day"
by Cassandra Sisenta
Summary: Bring in the fans! For the first time, the Gundam Wing Pilots get to have a fans' day. Listen to them rave and rant about other anime, dating fans and even underwear!


"A G-Boys Fans' Day"

by: Krey-Zey (with the help of Bo Malabs)

::The place was noisy, crowded and lively. Fans, whom most were girls, were there waiting impatiently for the start of the fan conference. Most were a little woozy from the Anime Converter at the front of the building. You can't talk to them if you weren't anime right? They were screaming, fainting, chanting, and even threatening to kill if it wasn't started at once.::

::At a small elevated stage in the front of the room were the two fanfiction writers Krey-Zey and Bo Malabs. Krey-Zey had shoulder length black hair with brown eyes underneath silver-rimmed glasses. She was wearing a white turtle neck with short-sleeves over baggy khaki pants. Bo Malabs had short black hair with wide black eyes. She wore a black over-sized t-shirt with an alien design in it over baggy shorts that reached to her knees. They were surprised. They didn't expect this turn out.::

Krey-Zey: Woah! Back up please! You're almost squishing us you know!!

Bo Malabs: ::to Krey-Zey:: And to think this was supposed to be our best parody.

Krey-Zey: It's anything funny if you ask me. Anyway, everybody! Please settle down. Everything's about to begin.

::No one listens::

Bo Malabs: ::picking up megaphone:: GODDAMN IT! WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU PEOPLE SETTLE DOWN????!!!!!!!

::eerie silence falls over everyone::

Krey-Zey: ::sweatdrops:: Jeez, I didn't know you could do that. And I thought I was scary. ::turns to the crowd with a big smile on her face. Poise replaced.:: Thank you so much for shutting the hell up and finally deciding to cooperate with the organizers of this activity. I am Krey-Zey.

Bo Malabs: And I am Bo Malabs.

Both: And welcome to the G-Boys' Fans' Day!

Bo Malabs: And without further ado, here they are ladies and gentlemen: Heero! Duo! Trowa! Quatre! Wufei! THE GUNDAM PILOTS!

::The five pilots walk in. Wufei entered first with a scowl on his face. He quietly took his seat on the far right of the long table and scowled at the screaming and calling fans. Next came Trowa, as silent and as expressionless as ever. The Shinigami fans went wild when Duo sauntered in. He smiled wide and blew kisses at his fans making them faint all over the place. Heero followed solemnly, ignoring the fans that screamed his name and gracefully took his seat. Quatre came last. There was a shy smile on his face as he waved with flourish at the people.::

Quatre: ::in that very gentle voice:: Thank you so much for coming today.

::the fans cheered and there was s little trouble with the security as some girls tried to get over the barricades::

Krey-Zey: ::facing the five pilots:: Guys, we have picked fifteen people with questions to ask you and we hope that you get to answer them well.

Bo Malabs: ::to the fans:: After this fans' conference there will be an autograph signing session as well as a meet-and-greet portion. We do hope that all of you would enjoy this day and remember this for the rest of your lives.

Krey-Zey: They wouldn't most probably forget this Bo, they are animized right?

Bo Malabs: That is true.

Krey-Zey: Anyway, let's start. You may begin asking questions, uh, lucky fan.

::A pretty girl with dark blue hair and icy blue eyes steps up with a mike in her hand. She was wearing a t-shirt that had the letters DLC in it.::

Elaine: Hi guys my name is Elaine and I am the President of the Duo Lovers' Club.

Duo: ::wiggling his eyebrows:: And I love you babe. ::gives her a wink::

Elaine: I have just one question. Why is Duo the butt of most of the sarcasm in the series as well as in Endless Waltz?

Wufei: ::smirking:: Don't forget the Ground Zero series.

Duo: ::looking from side to side:: Yeah, that's something I'd like to know. Why are you guys all tormenting me? That was a very good question!

Trowa: Because he's Duo. ::without a single expression::

Heero: Youkai.

Duo: Hey! That's not a good reason! 

Quatre: Duo could be really irritating at times. It is the only way we could extract revenge. 

Wufei: ::butting in:: We are vengeful people so to speak.

Quatre: We didn't think that we were hurting anyone. We just dealt with the situation as we saw proper and besides :: smiling devilishly:: it's fun!

Wufei: You should try it. That baka doesn't deserve to live in this world and he should always be kept on his seat. I tell you, try spending a day with him. I guarantee you have seen hell.

Duo: ::frowning:: Next question.

::A red haired girl came next. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with Quatre's face in the front. An evident Quatre fan::

Jessie: I just want to say hello, my name is Jessie by the way. Uh, if you don't mind me asking do you have girlfriends. You five are being constantly being linked to people from the series and stuff. So…?

Duo: ::enthusiastically:: I am very available! ::Hilde comes out of nowhere and bonks him on the head with a large mallet that seems to be borrowed from Akane Tendo::

::Everyone sweatdrops::

Duo: Just kidding! ::falls into a comatose::

Wufei: Aside from Maxwell, we don't have any onnas interfering in our quiet lives. Next question. ::ducks from a sword that came flying his way that came from a Women's Lib group near the stage::

Jessie: ::very cheerfully:: Thank you!

::A dark girl with jet black hair comes up and winks at Quatre openly. An army identification pendant shone brightly in a chain around her neck in contrast to her black clothes. My goodness, this place is over-run with Quatre freaks…:: 

Elise: What is your type of girl? Wufei, let's start with you.

Wufei: ::frowning with distaste:: Personally, I think onnas are just a bunch of weak and insignificant beings but that doesn't mean that I don't appreciate them. 

Duo: ::flabbergasted:: You DO???

Wufei: ::annoyed:: Yes, baka. I had a mother and a wife remember? All I can say is as long as she agrees with me and stays out of my way I am satisfied.

Duo: I wonder where that girl is? Does she still live? Is she human?

Elise: Trowa?

Trowa: ::looking a little confused and thoughtful at the same time:: I haven't given it a thought really. Girls aren't really…. I guess…. I'm not looking for that special someone but if I find her I will know. That's all I could say about that.

Quatre: ::smiling:: That was very heartfelt Trowa.

Trowa: ::smiles lightly at him::

Elise: ::Grins devilishly:: Heero?

Heero: ::face remains neutral amidst the growing chants of "Relena":: Urusai. ::the chanting stops and everyone waits for his answer:: I have nothing to say on the subject. 

::a chorus of "aww"'s were heard. They were all very disappointed::

Duo: ::sighed and gave Heero a clap on the shoulder:: The Perfect Soldier…he even shuns his own feelings! Shit Heero, the whole world knows you have it bad for the Queen of the World!

Heero: ::death glare:: Duo—

Elise: And what about you Quatre? ::smiles oh so suggestively::

Quatre: ::blushes a deep red:: I'm perpetually busy so I have to say that I have to go with what Trowa said. I'll know when I find her and when I do, I wouldn't hesitate to make her Mrs. Winner. ::pauses:: That's the best answer I could give as of yet.

::another wave of "aww"'s but this time of fond affection. The blond has done it again!::

Elise: Thank you Quatre. ::blows him a kiss and goes off::

::Duo mimics the girl and laughs as Quatre began to get redder::

::A dark- haired girl with a large grin on her face steps up and grabs the mike, deafening everyone present with the loud feedback::

Charleen: ::grins wide:: Okay boys, which is it? Do you wear boxers or briefs?

Quatre: I think that is too personal a question—

Duo: ::awakened by the question:: I prefer boxer shorts because I think that they are a lot more comfortable. With regards to the others I think Trowa wears briefs, yeah. Just look at those tight pants man! I don't think boxers could fit into them. And don't let me get started with Heero—

Heero: ::glares at Duo:: Urusai.

Duo: --I don't think he wears anything under those spandex shorts of his. Wufei and Quatre? ::grins at them mischievously:: I don't know. Why don't you gals go and see.

Heero: ::glares harder at Duo:: Omae wo korosu.

Duo: Yeah, yeah…

::Krey-Zey elbows Bo Malabs and grins::

Bo Malabs: ::ignores her:: Next question?

Wufei: ::fixes the crowd with a firm look:: Something relevant if that does not challenge your feeble little minds.

::another assault was made on Wufei but this time it was with a very large stuffed bear thrown a little bit too hard. This of course was sliced into two idly by Wufei. He yawns wide and ignores Trowa who was saying something to soothe him.::

::A man wearing a uniform with a bunch of medals stepped up. Bodyguards were all over the room. A diplomat.::

Diplomat: What do you think of peace?

Wufei: ::in the most flippant tone:: Screw peace. Next question.

Diplomat: ::turning red at the face with rage:: How dare you? Don't you realize that what you had just said might cause a war to break out? I most certainly—

Duo: ::butting in:: Hey, hey! Who do you think you are? You're in an anime realm buddy. Who let this nutcase in here? Hel-lo? We're anime characters! We've said other worse things but come on! It's not like we're influencing our idealism!

Diplomat: But children look up to you! That is why I called for the banning of these kinds of cartoons—

::a riot started when the fans heard this and it was getting harder of the security to handle everything::

Krey-Zey: Everybody please calm down.

Trowa: ::a small frown on his face:: Haven't you heard of "Parental Guidance" and "Edited Versions"?

Quatre: The youth should be responsible with what they watch and in dealing with the issues in them. So should the parents for that matter.

Heero: Get him out of here.

::he was immediately ejected of the building. Yay!::

Duo: ::to the two fanfic writers:: I thought this was a fans' day! What was that guy doing in here?

Krey-Zey: ::shrugging:: Wufei wanted something relevant…

Bo Malabs: O-kay, next question please.

::A guy that looked like he haven't taken a bath in a week came and took over the mike. He was wearing baggy jeans under a big and dirty shirt. He had a crazy look in his face that really scared the socks out of some of the occupants of the room::

Dave: ::in a slurred voice:: Uh, hi. My name's Dave and I just wanna know what's with the yaoi? ::crazy, maniacal smile:: Are they for real? Huh?

Heero: ::looks at him like he was going to murder him:: That was three questions.

Quatre: No, they are one hundred percent false. I mean, who likes that sort of thing? I'd just like to clarify that all of us are men here. The rumors that are going around that we are not what we seem is definitely of falsehood.

::his attention was pulled to the many banners that filled the room. "Duo + Heero = LOVE" "Trowa! Quatre wants to be 'more than friends'!" "Wufei-Treize-Zechs Fan Club Members HERE!!"::

Duo: ::grimacing:: Damn it! That's sick! I'd rather be a eunuch than be Heero's sex toy or something! You people are sick you hear me?!

Wufei: ::looks totally grossed out:: Despicable!

Bo Malabs: ::turns to Krey-Zey:: What about you? I don't think those fics with yaoi aren't so bad.

Krey-Zey: ::smiles: Do you remember that fanfic where—

Heero: ::to the two fanfic writers:: You two. ::pulls out a gun and aims it at them:: I'll kill you if you don't ask someone to ask the next question.

Krey-Zey: Does it need to be relevant?

Heero: ::stare turns cold:: Are you making fun of me?

Krey-Zey: ::starts to hide behind Bo Malabs:: No! No! I'm sorry! Please calm down!

Bo Malabs: ::warily:: You had to enraged him. You know that Heero has a nerve especially for you.

Krey-Zey: ::looks at her curiously:: Was he enraged? He looked more like he wanted to kill me.

Bo Malabs: ::sighed:: Next please.

::A small guy with thick glasses wearing a suit (??) came forward to ask the next question::

John: What would you do if Operation Meteor happened? I mean, what if you weren't able to stop it?

Duo: You're intelligent aren't you? What's your IQ anyway?

John: ::pushes eyeglasses up nose:: A hundred eighty-two to be exact.

Duo: Well, why don't you answer your own question. What would a person with intelligence do when you see a colony falling out of the sky and heading for you?

John: Uh—

Duo: Nothing! What else could you do but sit on your ass and wait for it to flatten you like a pancake! How could you possibly get anywhere at that rate? A colony is big! There is no escaping it! You say your prayers then wait for what should happen. Jeez, and these people say I'm brainless. All you need is common sense.

John: ::awed:: Mr. Maxwell, I am now officially your fan. Thank you.

::Applause and whoops fill the air as Duo makes his bows. His fans were screaming all their love and devotion to him::

Trowa: Duo, how much did you pay that guy?

Duo: ::looking shocked:: Why Trowa, that is the worst I have heard from you! Whatever made you think that?

Wufei: ::smirking:: Yep, he paid the guy.

Angel: Excuse me! ::this blond and voluptuous beauty with the shortest shorts that any of them has ever seen waved at them and quickly got their attention:: I'm Angel and what I am about to ask is something that I think is what every fan wants to hear from you guys.

Quatre: ::intrigued:: And that is--?

Angel: ::smiling wide:: Would you consider to date a fan? And if so, how?

Duo: ::grinning:: That sounds like a question that should be asked to some boy band! Uh, yeah but as you see I am committed already so I can't date anymore however I have dated some of my "fans" in the past.

Quatre: I guess it's all right. Fans are human right? Right?

::a curious green being was seen holding up a sign that had undistinguishable letters::

Angel: So how would you do it? How would the date go?

Duo: As the All-American I guess the usual routine is either movie then dinner or vice-versa.

Quatre: I'd take her wherever she wants to go, to do what she wants to do. That's always the thrill of meeting new people, they teach you new things and you learn from them.

Trowa: ::shrugging:: It depends. It all depends.

Duo: Oh shit, I only realized now but we sound like a boy band!

Wufei: No, you belong to the boy band. You sure look like those girly guys. Gay guys.

Duo: ::mournfully:: There you go again. Man, they're picking on me again!

::A girl with dark brown hair and eyes who wore a whole lot of leather was to ask the next question. She smiled::

Marianne: Ohayo minna! I am Marianne and I just want to ask, don't you guys ever change your clothes?  
Duo: Quatre doesn't. ::sticking a finger towards Quatre's direction::

Quatre: It may look like that but we do it's just that we wear the same type of clothes. For every episode we go through a maximum of five and a minimum of three. The clothes are kind of like our trademark already.

Wufei: ::lifting Marianne an eyebrow:: Why? Do you have a problem with that? Onna?

Heero: ::deadpan:: Wufei, lay off.

::there was a chorus of "Ooooooh"'s and people were looking at Heero then at Marianne::

::Marianne smiled at Heero before moving off the platform and giving the next one the mike::

Duo: ::looking at Heero slyly:: Heero, you sick bastard!

Heero: ::fixing him with an even look:: Urusai.

Crissy: Woohoo! Looks like we have a romance blowing here right about now!

Heero: ::fixing the same look at her:: Who are you?

Crissy: ::this girl with the light brown hair and bright hazel eyes with a cowboy hat nestling lazily on top of her head gave them an impish smile and a mock salute:: Crissy Sutherland reporting for duty Sir! Now if I may carry on I would like to ask my question before we all die in impatience.

Quatre: Please do.

Duo: Shoot girl friend! ::grinning wide::

Crissy: Are you getting paid to do this?

Wufei: ::grabbing his mike in a fit of annoyance:: This is a Fans' Day onna! Of course it's free!

::the fans screamed their approval much to Wufei's part because of what he had just said. What a miracle…::

Crissy: ::sweatdropping:: No! I mean making the series and stuff? Does any profit of the merchandise or just for your effort get you any money back?

Duo: ::frowning dismally:: No. No insurance either.

Trowa: All the money goes to making the Gundams and other such maintenance. Of course we are anime characters and we don't have any use for the money at all. ::looking at Duo:: Duo I don't think we need any insurance.

Duo: 'Course we do! What if we die or something? Oh I forgot we can't because in truth we are just blots of ink on paper. Damn! And I wanted a sportscar! Hey Q-Man! How's about giving me one for Christmas?

Quatre: ::rolls his eyes:: In your dreams Duo. Why don't you just ask Santa Claus for it or pray for it really, really hard?

Crissy: ::laughing:: Then ask an animator to draw one for you, you ass! My goodness you guys make me laugh so much. Thanks!

::The next questioner is called up. This one is a redhead with lots of freckles. She has Trowa's name painted all over her face. Gee, I wonder who her favorite G-Boy is.::

Aimee: Jhola! My name is Aimee and uh, I know this is another question that sounds like something for a boy band Duo.

Wufei: ::groans:: Oh no, not another one.

Aimee: ::grins:: Oh yes Wufei another one. Anyways, do you guys fight?

Duo: ::grabs Trowa and starts to shake him as he holds the guy by the neck:: Trowa! Shiine!!!

Aimee: I'd appreciate it if you won't do that. ::wincing like she was the one being strangled and not Trowa::

Heero: ::looks at Duo but does nothing to stop him:: Duo, she asked if we fight not if we kill each other, which we do by the way.

Quatre: We occasionally have our little squabbles and yes we do fight but the ill feelings don't really last that long. But the real fights don't really happen that much. Don't listen to Heero, ::grins:: we haven't tried killing each other. Yet.

Aimee: Thank you. 

Duo: OH MY GOD!!! ::Duo drops Trowa like a hot potato::

Krey-Zey: What's going on?

Duo: ::looking stricken:: I killed Trowa…

::The fans panicked and tried to see over the table. Trowa was down on the floor.::

Quatre: ::rushed to his best friend and looked to see if he was all right. He checked his pulse:: I don't get any pulse. Duo, what have you done?

Krey-Zey: Ooohhhh, I'LL KILL YOU TOO DUO IF TROWA IS NOT ALIVE YOU MORON!!!

::Trowa fans nodded in approval while the Shinigami Squad were getting mad at them, saying that it wasn't Duo's fault at all::

Krey-Zey: ::glaring at the SS:: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!

Wufei: ::calmly:: Trowa, talk to me.

Duo: Are you crazy?! He's dead!! ::going into mass hysteria::

Heero: ::glaring at Duo yet again:: I refuse to believe that. There is no way that you could kill Trowa.

Quatre: ::trademark Quatre googly-googly eyes:: Trowa…

Bo Malabs: ::pushing to Quatre's side:: Is there anything that we could do?

Quatre: ::glancing at her then back at Trowa's still body:: I don't know.

Duo: ::grabs Trowa again and starts to scream to him:: Damn you! Get up! I didn't kill you! Who are you trying to-- ::he paused as Trowa's hand came up and closed on his neck tight. He felt like he was about to choke at the grip::

::Trowa opens his eyes and sets them at Duo. No expression::

Duo: ::choking:: You're alive.

Trowa: ::pushes Duo away and stands up while rubbing his neck:: I couldn't die that way. Not in your hands Duo Maxwell. Never. ::a small smile came to his lips:: Gotcha.

::The onlookers looked at him blankly for a few seconds before they realized that that they were duped. They groaned as Trowa began to chuckle and went back to his seat::

::Krey-Zey came out of nowhere and gave the pilot a bear hug::

Krey-Zey: Oooohhh, I'm so happy that you're all right Trowie!

Trowa: ::struggling a little under Krey-Zey's grip:: I might really die if you don't let go of me.

Wufei: ::frowning at her:: Go away onna.

Krey-Zey: ::giggled then let him go:: All right, the questions may resume. Trowa is all right and may I suggest Trowa that you don't do that again? Hey Wufei, you also want a hug? ::grinning like a scary banshee::

Wufei: Spare me onna. ::disgustedly frowns at her::

Trowa: ::shrugging:: I can't promise you everything.

Bo Malabs: ::dryly:: You have so many benefits in this fic. 

Krey-Zey: Hehe, and I love it! ::grinning giddily:: Okay! Who's next!

::A guy who looks like a goth comes up and looks nastily at the five on the table::

Seth: What the fuck do you guys think of the people who say that "Gundam Wing" is crap?

Wufei: ::his bored face becomes scary all of the sudden by the thin smile that converged on his lips. He began sharpening his sword in front of everyone:: Why? Do you think our show is crap?

Seth: ::unnerved by the show of the sharp blade:: Oh yeah. You and all the bishounen is crap man! "Gundam X" is a hell a lot better than your crappy, fucking "Gundam Wing"! A colony is actually dropped on Earth!

Wufei: ::looks over at Heero:: What do you think about that Yuy?

Heero: ::remains expressionless. Then as quick as a blink he drew out his gun and shoots the guy dead then and there:: Ninmu Kanryo.

Duo: ::throws his hands up in a sign of surrender:: You had to kill someone here!

Quatre: Heero that was uncalled for. We could have talked to that man using peaceful means.

Trowa: Quatre, peaceful means are useless with people like him. Who knew what he might do to everyone here. He was fanatical and he had criminal tendencies. I can feel it.

Wufei: ::jumps toward the dead body:: As I said earlier, screw peace. Hmm…::looks at his sword and shrugs:: I wouldn't want to put all that sharpening to waste. Besides, I think this is one souvenir I'd actually like. ::He winds up and cuts off Seth's head with a sickening sound::

::the fans chorused an "Eeeeeew!" When he picked up the head and took it with him back to the table::

Duo: ::nodding and pointing at Wufei:: See Trowa, I told you we shouldn't have seen "Gladiator" the other day. Now he has a fetish for cutting up heads!

Trowa: ::shrugging:: I think it's all right. Right up Wufei's alley if you ask me.

Quatre: ::sighs:: Oh Allah give me strength. 

Wufei: ::smiling wickedly at the head that he placed on the table:: You would do nicely over the fireplace.

Duo: Oh well, at least he's smiling. 

Heero: Hn.

::The next questioner was called up. A young girl, maybe around 10 years old and she's really cute! You just want to pinch her cheeks. J ::

Jaime: ::smiling shyly:: Hi.

Quatre: :: smiling kindly at her:: Hello, you have a question for us?

Jaime: Yes, um, do you have crushes or…something like that? ::she seemed really embarrassed::

Quatre: ::thinks:: Well, yeah. It is normal that we have crushes at some point.

Duo: But I we won't tell you who they are coz crushes are meant to be a secret right? 

Jaime: ::nods:: I—guess. Oh, um, could I say something more? Please?

Duo: I guess it's all right. Go ahead little missy!

Jaime: ::starts to blush furiously:: Um, Mr. Wufei?

Wufei: ::looks at her, annoyed:: What do you want kid?

Jaime: I…I…I just want to say….

Wufei: Whatever you have to say make it quick onna.

Jaime: I…I… ::now her face is as red as a tomato:: Mr. Wufei?

Wufei: What?

Jaime: ::meets his gaze:: I…I…I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!!! 

::doing what she has done she bolts off towards the exit without looking back. People look toward the path she took and were all looking like they didn't believe it::

Duo: Well, well. ::he also looked shocked:: Who would have thought it? A female, alive and human, is actually in attracted to Wu Wu.

Quatre: What do you have to say to that Wufei?

Wufei: What else is there to say? ::he looks back at his sword that he was polishing:: She better quit her fantasies; it would only cause her pain.

Trowa: ::looks at him thoughtfully:: I maybe mistaken but isn't that a line from the Fushigi Yuugi OAV?

Duo: ::posing like a saddened woman:: Oh you're so cold!

::a chorus of Oohs and Aahs from the fans interrupted them. The next questioner was up. This guy looked like he belonged to an anime. He had thick black hair and violet eyes. He was also tall and slender. Japanese. Bishounen::

Reiji: Ohayo gozaimasu, minna. Watashi wa Honjo Reiji desu.

Duo: ::raises him an eyebrow:: Could you possibly speak English? 

Reiji: ::smiles and nods:: Hai, yes of course. Forgive me. There are other anime shows out there and most are really good. What other anime shows do you favor?

Duo: ::grinning:: Twin Dolls! Twin Angels! That's what I like but it all depends on our personalities and moods. Like for instance, since Quatre doesn't like those violent and slash 'em up anime he likes to watch "Pokemon" and "Digimon"!

Quatre: Could I help it if they're cute Duo?

Duo: Yeah, you like cute stuff. Trowa, though he doesn't he look like it, he likes those anime that are bloody and slash 'em up. He likes a lot of blood, which is something that I do not understand. I have no idea how many times he has watched "X" and the "Rurouni Kenshin" OAV! Heero is into more of the mecha and the technical stuff. He even watches "Bubble Gum Crisis" for chris'sakes! And Wufei? He prefers those with mystical qualities: "Vision of Escaflowne", "Magic Knight Rayearth", "Slayers" et cetera.

Trowa: The only anime we agree on is "Fushigi Yuugi" and sometimes "Rurouni Kenshin" and of course "Gundam Wing".

Duo: We just love our series!

Wufei: You worn out eight tapes of the "Endless Waltz" because of your extreme love for yourself!

Duo: Oh yeah? Well you love watching the "Sailor Moon" sagas!

Bo Malabs: ::clears her throat:: Guys, we are down to the last question. Fans, please wait a little more while after this for the meet-and-greet portion. Thank you.

::The last questioner is a petite girl with pink hair and large green eyes::

Cristina: I'll make this quick, what do you do in your spare time?

Trowa: Sleep. Play the flute.

Duo: ::yawns:: Yeah, sleep is a luxury.

Quatre: I have to run the family business so I guess that is what I have to do all the way. After that? Yes, I sleep. Sometimes I play the violin.

Wufei: I meditate and sometimes do some Tai Chi or Shibashi. 

Heero: I look for missions to do.

Krey-Zey: ::raises him an eyebrow:: Don't you get tired doing that.

Heero: No.

Bo Malabs: ::smiling:: We have a special treat for you guys. Do you want to hear and see the G-Boys do what they do best with the exception of running the Gundams?

::There were whoops and other noises that confirm that they do::

Krey-Zey: Well, we are going to have Quatre and Trowa perform a little number for us. ::hands them a violin and a flute:: Would you do us the honor of hearing you two play?

Quatre: ::smiling:: It would be an honor for me to play for all for you.

Trowa: Sure.

Heero: :;a small smile lifted his lips as a devilish light filled his eyes:: I would like to demonstrate my targeting skills after they perform. ::he readies the gun and looks at Duo, making the braided one gulp: What about you Wufei? Would you like to show your skills as well?

Wufei: ::smiling with the same devilishness:: We seem to have the proper practicing dummy. ::leans on Duo's seat:: I'd really like that.

Duo: ::stands up and backs away from them:: Come on guys, hehe, stop joking with me like this. This is a Fans' Day! How can I please my fans if I'm dead?

Wufei: ::stepping towards Duo slowly:: Then it would be wonderful for our fans wouldn't it, Heero?

Heero: Hai. ::taking in the same slow pace::

Duo: ::petrified:: You can't be serious! Oh mommy! GET ME OUT OF HERE! ::he began screaming as he jumped down and tore down the halls with Heero and Wufei in hot pursuit. Trowa and Quatre sighed and followed. The fans also followed soon enough. Then the only ones left in the hall were the two fanfic writers::

Bo Malabs: That was rude.

Krey-Zey: ::groans:: I hate when this happens. ::sighs:: So much for our Fans' Day. Darn.

Bo Malabs: Well at least this is one fic you finished.

Krey-Zey: Hai, hai. Sou desu ka.

Bo Malabs: So, what do we do now?

Krey-Zey: ::shrugs:: I dunno. Kill them?

Bo Malabs: ::smiles deviously:: Yeah right. You can't kill them. You love them too much.

Krey-Zey: So do you!

Bo Malabs: Good point. Well, Quatre anyway.

Krey-Zey: Let's just plan our next fic. 

Bo Malabs: Good idea. So any ideas?

Krey-Zey: I want a Marianne-Heero! Better yet, a Crissy-Trowa!

Bo Malabs: ::dryly:: I thought so.

Krey-Zey: We don't have too much fics about them! What?

::And so the two fanfic writers walk off into the sunset where new experiences, and other bishounen!, wait for them. Thus this fic has come to a close. **_JA NE, MINNA-SAMA._**:: 


End file.
